Time For Time Force
by MasterDuelistMichael
Summary: King Derek has taken over the world and only 5 teenagers can stop him. Meet Milo, Zack, Mort, Amanda and Melissa. They are...POWER RANGERS TIME FORCE!
1. Rise of the Rangers Part 1

**So...the season finale of 'Milo Murphy's Law' just inspired me to make the Milo crew into Time Force Power Rangers, imagine that! Reason that I'm using Time Force is not only because Time Force is my favorite Power Rangers season, but also because there's a lot of time traveling in Milo Murphy's Law. Hopefully, this will hold us all over until Season 2 begins in 2018. ROLL IT!**

* * *

In 1965, Derek the Pistachion used the profits from Dr. Zone to build an army of Pistachion soldiers, become the new King Pistachion and take over the world. Now, a new team of heroes must rise up and defeat him. They are...POWER RANGERS TIME FORCE!

* * *

The year is 1965. Dr. Zone has taken off as a TV show. Orton Mahlson is now a big time TV star and entrepreneur. However, all is not right.

"Something's strange here...as if millions of humanoid pistachios are rising up to overthrow humanity," Orton said. Sure enough...he was right. He turned to a pair of strange-looking men and tossed them some blueprints. "Cavendish! Dakota! Take these to the year 2175! Build those devices and head to 2017! Then find 5 ordinary teenagers! They're our last hope against these nutheads! HURRY!"

Cavendish and Dakota took the blueprints and blasted away in their Time Vehicle to 2175, where it would be safe to build the bracelet-like devices seen in the blueprints. Once built, they were to head to the year Orton specified and find 5 teenagers to take the devices. For what purpose? To save the world.

* * *

 _TIME FORCE!_

 _TIME FORCE!_

 _POW-ER RAN-GERS!_

 _Racing to another time_

 _Chrono-Morphers are online_

 _Timeless wonders, fire and thunder_

 _Off to save the world..._

 _GO GO TIME FORCE!_

 _Time, time, time for Power Rangers Time Force..._

 _Time, time, time for Power Rangers Time Force..._

 _Time, time, time for Power Rangers Time Force..._

 _TIME FORCE!_

 _TIME FORCE!_

* * *

 **Starring**

 **WEIRD AL YANKOVIC as Milo**

 **MEKAI CURTIS as Zack**

 **GREGORY MICHAEL CIPES as Mort**

 **CHRISSIE FIT as Amanda**

 **SABRINA CARPENTER as Melissa**

 **with**

 **KATE MICUCCI as Sara**

 **ALYSON STONER as Kris**

 **MITCHEL MUSSO as Wally**

 **DEIDRICH BADER as Martin**

 **PAMELA ADLON as Brigette**

 **JERMAINE CLEMENT as Orton Mahlson**

 **DAN POVENMIRE and JEFF 'SWAMPY' MARSH as Dakota and Cavendish**

 **and DEE BRADLEY BAKER as King Derek**

* * *

 _Time, time, time for Power Rangers Time Force..._

 _Time, time, time for Power Rangers Time Force..._

 _Time, time, time for Power Rangers Time Force..._

 _TIME FORCE!_

 _TIME FORCE!_

 _POW-ER RAN-GERS GOOOOOOOOO!_

* * *

 **POWER RANGERS TIME FORCE**

 _Episode 1: Rise of the Rangers Part 1_

Life has not been great since Pistachion King Derek took over the world 50 years ago. The world has fallen into chaos. Pistachion soldiers were everywhere. Humans were outnumbered, the world needed heroes to rise up and take down the Nutty Nutjobs. Enter Milo Murphy. He's 13 years old and throughout his whole life, he's been cursed with Murphy's Law - whatever can go wrong will go wrong...around him. At least things can't get any worse for him. With him are his 4 best friends - Melissa Chase, Zack Underwood, Mort Schaeffer and Amanda Lopez. Along with Milo's sister Sara, they have formed a resistance against King Derek.

"Status report, Sara," Milo said into his phone.

"The Pistachion threat has been contained for now. Kris, Wally and I are monitoring the situation. A path has been cleared for you to get to the comic shop. There's a pair of wacky looking guys waiting for you 5. I'll meet you there with Kris and Wally," Sara explained.

"Roger that," Milo confirmed, motioning for his team to follow him.

"Where are we going, Milo?" Zack asked.

"The comic shop. Sara's waiting for us there," Milo answered.

"Is it safe?" Amanda asked.

"King Derek's threat is out of the way for now, Amanda."

"What if those nutjobs return?" Mort asked.

"Then we'll be ready for them," Milo confirmed.

* * *

Within 10 minutes, the quintet reached the comic shop. They took the secret elevator, which led them to the basement, where Sara was waiting for them.

"Milo, Melissa, Zack, Mort and Amanda...nice of you to come on such short notice," Sara said.

"As you know, the Pistachion threat has grown to Level Omega Red..." Kris continued.

"The highest level..." Milo assessed.

"Correct, Milo. While the 8 of us are a strong team, we need some more power if we want to take down King Derek once and for all. That's where our special guests come in..." Kris explained as she turned aside to reveal..."Balthazar Cavendish and Vinnie Dakota."

* * *

"Greetings, children," Cavendish began.

"I wish this were on better terms," Dakota said. "This is a major emergency. Let us give you the details. While Milo, Cavendish and myself were able to take down the original King Pistachion, Derek escaped into 1955. 10 years later, he profited off of Dr. Zone, used the money to make more Pistachion soldiers and took over the world, leading to the world that you're living in right now..." the 1970s time traveler explained.

"However, over time, Dakota and I have found a way to beat King Derek and beat him for good..." Cavendish continued as he took out a yellow case and opened it, revealing five bracelet-like devices. "These are your Chrono-Morphers. With them, you will be able to transform into an elite fighting force known to one and all as the Power Rangers."

"POWER RANGERS?!" The quintet asked skeptically.

"That's correct, kids..." Dakota started to explain. "With these powers, you'll have access to cutting-edge weapons, technology and fighting machines known as Zords."

* * *

Milo was quick to jump at the chance to save the world. "Sounds cool!" he said, grabbing a Chrono-Morpher and strapping it on...

'DNA Locked. Milo Murphy - Red Ranger'

"Milo, you're not doing this alone! I'm in!" Melissa declared, taking a Morpher. Zack was quick to do the same.

'DNA Locked. Melissa Chase - Pink Ranger'

'DNA Locked. Zack Underwood - Blue Ranger'

"Looks like you and I are up, Amanda..." Mort said as he and Amanda grabbed the last two Morphers.

'DNA Locked. Mort Schaeffer - Green Ranger'

'DNA Locked. Amanda Lopez - Yellow Ranger'

Milo, Zack, Mort, Amanda and Melissa bumped fists, activating the Morphers.

"You are now the Power Rangers Time Force!" Wally said.

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

King Derek was at his headquarters, overlooking the Tri-State Area. "Ah, it's good to be king...I have an entire world at my command," the Pistachion king basked as a Pistachion soldier ran up to him.

"Your majesty! Your majesty!"

"What is it, Squire?"

"The humans have assembled of team of superheroes apparently known as the Power Rangers to try and defeat you, sir!"

"So they have..."

"What are you gonna do, sir?"

"I'm gonna destroy those Power Rangers!" King Derek said as he left his headquarters.

* * *

Back at the comic shop...an alarm blared.

"What's that?" Amanda asked.

"It's the Pistachion Detector, it only sounds when there's an attack!" Kris explained.

"On screen, Sara..." Wally said, turning on the video screen to reveal King Derek attacking the city.

"It's King Derek!" Sara shrieked.

"Rangers, this is the first test of your new powers. Good luck and may the power protect you," Cavendish wished.

Milo nodded. "Beam us there, Sara!"

"Engaging teleporter!"

5 tubes soon slid over the Rangers and flashed, turning them into energy beams corresponding to their Ranger colors and flashing them to the scene of the attack.

* * *

"BY ORDER OF TIME FORCE, I PLACE YOU UNDER ARREST, KING DEREK!" Melissa said, flashing her Time Force badge.

"So...you're the resistance that was formed to take me down..."

"That's right! And this is where you meet your end!" Zack shouted.

"We'll see about that! Pistachions, TO BATTLE!"

On command, a horde of Pistachions appeared before King Derek and charged in on the unmorphed Rangers. Milo and his fellow Rangers charged back, bashing the Pistachions in hand to hand combat...but it was not enough as they were thrown to the ground.

"Wouldn't now be a good time to morph?" Melissa asked.

"I guess now's as good a time as any to try our new powers..." Milo started. "READY!" Milo said, raising his right wrist towards his chest. The other Rangers followed suit. They then spread their arms, crossed them, uncrossed them and brought their left hands to the center button of their Chrono-Morphers, uttering...

 _ **"TIME FOR, TIME FORCE!"**_

* * *

With that call, their new Ranger powers soon bonded to their DNA, transforming them into the Power Rangers.

"TIME FORCE RANGERS?!" King Derek gasped. "Pistachions, GET THEM!"

The Pistachions returned to battle the Rangers...but this time, the advantage belonged to the Power Rangers. To tip the odds even more in their favor, the Rangers called on their weapons.

"CHRONO-SABER RED!"

"V-BLASTER 2!"

"V-BLASTER 3!"

"CRONO-SABER YELLOW!"

"CHRONO-SABER PINK!"

The Rangers charged back at the Pistachion soldiers. Zack and Mort started blasting away, destroying soldiers left and right...

"This...is...sooooo cool!" Zack marveled as he blasted away multiple Pistachions.

"These nutjobs are about to be cracked!" Mort said as he blasted away.

Milo and Melissa found themselves cornered...or so they thought.

"You thinking what I'm thinking, Melissa?"

"Totally!"

Milo and Melissa held their Chrono-Sabers at the 3:00 position...

"TIME STRIKE RED!"

"TIME STRIKE PINK!"

By holding their Chrono-Sabers in such a manner, it allowed Milo and Melissa to unleash their Time Strike moves. The duo spun around in the air, destroying all Pistachions in their path. It looked so cool to Amanda, she thought she might try it...

"TIME STRIKE YELLOW!"

Amanda held her Chrono-Saber at the 9:00 position, allowing her to pull the same move as Milo and Melissa. The Pistachions have been cleared out, leaving only King Derek.

"Let's combine and conquer!" Milo declared. "V-BLASTER 1!"

"V-BLASTER 2!"

"V-BLASTER 3!"

"V-BLASTER 4!"

"V-BLASTER 5!"

"COMBINE!" The Rangers said, combining their V-Blasters into the powerful Vortex Blaster.

"THIS CAN'T BE!" King Derek shouted as he stared down the Vortex Blaster.

"We have target lock!" Amanda said.

"FIRE!" Milo shouted as he and his team launched a blast from the Vortex Blaster...DIRECT HIT! Severely injured, King Derek had no choice but to retreat.

"You may have won this battle, Power Rangers...but you won't win the war! I'LL BE BACK!" King Derek declared as he jumped into his hovercar and returned to his headquarters. The Rangers were soon teleported back to the comic shop.

* * *

Once there...

"POWER DOWN!"

...they returned to their civilian forms. "Well done, Rangers," Kris said. "You took out some of the Pistachion generals. But there's still a long way to go before we liberate the world from King Derek's rule."

"It'll be up to you to take up this challenge. You're the only chance the world has..." Wally added.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Rise of the Rangers Part 2

**The Time Force Rangers are back! This time, King Derek and his Pistachion patrol are starting to send out monsters to take out Milo and co. Can the new Time Force Rangers take out this new threat? We're ready to morph into action and find out! ROLL IT!**

* * *

Milo: Previously on POWER RANGERS TIME FORCE...

Orton: Cavendish! Dakota! Build those devices, head to 2017 and find 5 ordinary teenagers! They're our last hope against these nutjobs! HURRY!

Cavendish: These are your Chrono-Morphers. With them, you'll be able to transform into an elite fighting force known to one and all as the Power Rangers.

Milo, Melissa, Zack, Mort and Amanda: TIME FOR, TIME FORCE!

Wally: You're the only chance this world has...

* * *

The bell rang. The day was done at Jefferson County Middle School. Milo and his friends were the first to leave the building.

"That history test was muy díficil!" Amanda said.

"No foolin', Amanda!" Milo retorted.

"At least there was no Pistachion-related questions on there," Melissa calmly added.

"Ms. White doesn't add anything about those nutjobs because she hates them as much as we do," Zack explained.

"And that's why we're Rangers - to destroy those nutty nutjobs and free the world from their rule," Mort told the crew.

"Let's head down to the comic shop, I hear Sara has something for us!" Milo chimed.

* * *

(Go to chapter 1 for the intro sequence)

* * *

Episode 2: Rise of the Rangers Part 2 - Megazord Activate!

10 minutes after the final school bell rang, the Rangers found themselves in the basement of Sara's favorite comic shop. "I see Milo got my text," Sara said.

"I did...then my phone short-circuited."

"I'll get you a new one Saturday, little bro. Anyway, to my little surprise for you guys. I've been working with Kris, Wally, Cavendish and Dakota recently and we've added some features to your Chrono Morphers," Sara began.

"It's a long-range communicator. With it, you'll be able to talk with one another no matter where you are," Dakota explained.

"Kris and I also added a feature that allows you to call upon your Zords with the touch of a button!" Wally said.

"Speaking of which, where are our Zords?" Melissa asked.

"They're in the year 2175, since that's the only time period where there's sufficient enough supplies for them," Cavendish explained.

"But when you need them, press the sides of your Chrono Morphers," Kris told the team.

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

Just another day in the office for King Derek...except that he was annoyed about this new team of superheroes known as the Power Rangers.

"Those blasted Rangers are gonna ruin everything!" King Derek bellowed. "I spent 50 years shaping this world into my glorious image and now these accursed Power Rangers come along and they're gonna wreck everything I spent my life building!"

"Sire, control your blood pressure!" King Derek's squire warned.

"The only way I'll ever have my blood pressure under control is if those Power Rangers are destroyed! Squire, what do you have for me?"

"I've been in contact with a crime boss from the year 3000. He goes by the name Ransik and he's agreed to help us destroy the Power Rangers. He'll supply us with whatever monsters we need. We'll infuse them with our Pistachion DNA to make them twice as powerful as they were before!"

"Excellent work, squire! Which monster is first?"

"This one..." King Derek's squire began, holding up a picture of a metallic, jet-like monster. "Its name is Jetara."

"Perfect. Put him in the enlarging chamber. That will infuse our Pistachion DNA with his mutant DNA. We'll have invented the Pistachi-mutant!"

"Then we send him on the Rangers?"

"Exactly!"

King Derek and his squire placed Jetara in the enlarging chamber, infusing the mutant monster with their Pistachion DNA. Jetara's arms and legs were replaced with stalks and he was now twice as tall as he once was.

"Jetara, we have a Ranger problem..." King Derek said.

"Say no more, your majesty. I'll take care of those pesky Power Rangers for you," Jetara said, laughing evilly as he jumped down to the streets of Danville.

* * *

This triggered the Pistachion Detector at the comic shop.

"There's an attack in progress!" Wally shouted.

Kris immediately pulled up the on-screen footage. "That's no Pistachion..."

"What is it?" Wally asked.

"Whatever it is, it's terrorizing downtown Danville!" Sara freaked. "Rangers, head to downtown Danville immediately!"

"We're on it, Sara!" Milo beamed. "Ready?"

"READY!" The team said, raising their Chrono Morphers.

* * *

 _ **TIME FOR, TIME FORCE!**_

And with that, Milo, Zack, Mort, Amanda and Melissa were transformed into the Time Force Power Rangers. Once the transformation was complete, Sara zapped them to downtown Danville, just outside of the Googolplex Mall, where Jetara was terrorizing the city.

* * *

"TIME FORCE! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST, MUTANT!" Zack said, flashing his Time Force badge.

"So...these are the Time Force Rangers..." Jetara presumed. "...King Derek and Ransik have taken a particular interest in the 5 of you; and it'll be my pleasure to DESTROY YOU!" the mutant-Pistachion hybrid beamed as he shot lasers from his palms, knocking the Rangers back. "Pistachions, TO BATTLE!"

"RANGERS, COUNTER-ATTACK!" Milo commanded, sending he and his team into battle. With a few pushes of buttons, their weapons appeared.

"V-1!"

"CHRONO-SABER BLUE"

"CHRONO-SABER GREEN!"

"V-4!"

"V-5!"

* * *

Just like last time, the Pistachions were cleared out quickly and quietly by the Rangers. Milo, Amanda and Melissa blasted hordes of them away with their V-Weapons while Zack and Mort utilized their Chrono-Sabers' respective Time Strikes to take out the rest.

"Surrender, Jetara!" Milo commanded.

"You're outnumbered!" Zack added.

"But you're about to be outmatched!" Jetara retorted, exposing his hybrid DNA. This triggered a violent reaction, causing him to grow to 150 feet tall, allowing him to cause substantial damage to the city.

* * *

Panicked, Milo activated the communicator on his Chrono-Morpher. "Sara, we need our Zords, NOW!"

"You got it, Milo! I've called Cavendish and Dakota. They're sending the Time Force Megazord!"

"Roger that!"

A futuristic jet plane soon swept up the Rangers as a portal appeared, sending 5 spaceships to the team - Red, Blue, Green, Yellow and Pink. Milo and friends hopped off the Time Jet and into their respective Time Flyer. Red for Milo, Blue for Zack, Green for Mort, Yellow for Amanda and Pink for Melissa. Aboard the red Time Flyer, a diagram for the Megazord appears.

"TIME FORCE MEGAZORD! MODE BLUE!"

On that command, the Time Flyers flew into formation. Time Flyer Red flipped over, exposing its nose area, the green and blue Time Flyers formed the Megazord's arms, while Time Flyers Pink and Yellow formed the legs. In the Megazord's right hand was Time Jet in Blaster Mode. This was Time Force Megazord Mode Blue.

"THIS CAN'T BE!"

"We're full of surprises, Jetara!" Milo said as he and his team launched their attack on Jetara. The Megazord launched itself into the air and began firing at the hybrid with its blaster. Jetara tried to counter-strike, but to no avail.

"Rangers, go to Mode Red!" Kris said through the communicators.

"You got it, Kris!" Milo answered. "Let's break it down, you guys!"

Just like that, Mode Blue was out. Mode Red was about to be formed. This time, Green and Blue Time Flyers were used to form the legs while Time Flyers Pink and Yellow formed the arms and a shield.

"TIME FORCE MEGAZORD! MODE RED! DEPLOY SABER!"

The Megazord's chestplate glowed as out of it came a saber which for some reason resembled one of the hands of a clock.

"Let's end this, Milo!" Amanda said.

"You got it, Amanda!" Milo confirmed, pulling out his control rod. "TIME FORCE MEGAZORD SABER!"

Milo's control rod turned into the saber, with the sides coming out to form the hands of a clock. Jetara continued firing and in response, Amanda and Melissa put up the Megazord's shield as Milo had the Megazord charge in. Once the saber was charged, Milo made a slashing motion, which the Megazord imitated, slicing Jetara.

Once the slash was complete, the sides of the saber began to come together. Once they met the top of the blade, Jetara fell to the ground and exploded, signaling his destruction.

"YOUR TIME'S UP!" Milo declared.

* * *

(Back at Pistachion headquarters...)

"NO! NO! NO! Those Power Rangers took out Jetara like he was child's play! Squire, get me in touch with Ransik now!" King Derek bellowed.

"Right away, sire..." the squire cowered.

"This isn't over, Rangers..."

* * *

After the battle, the Time Flyers returned to 2175 and the Rangers powered down, returning to their civilian forms just in time for Sara to beam them back to the comic shop.

* * *

"Excellently done, Rangers," Sara commended.

"One monster down...still plenty to go," Kris said.

"Rangers, the road to defeating King Derek is a long and arduous one. There are 3 rules you must follow..." Wally began.

"First - Never use your powers for personal reasons..." Sarah stated.

"...second - Don't escalate a battle unless you are forced to do so..." Kris added.

"And finally - your identities must remain secret. No one must know that you are Power Rangers," Wally finished.

No one said anything, Milo just put his hand in. "TIME FORCE RED!"

"TIME FORCE BLUE!"

"TIME FORCE GREEN!

"TIME FORCE YELLOW!"

"TIME FORCE PINK!"

The quintet then jumped into the air..."POWER RANGERS TIME FORCE!"

* * *

 **Power Rangers created by**

 **HAIM SABAN**

* * *

 **Milo Murphy's Law created by**

 **DAN POVENMIRE**

 **JEFF 'SWAMPY' MARSH**

* * *

 **And that's gonna do it for the 2 part premiere! If you have an idea for a 'monster of the week', let me know. Give me a description of the monster along with its name and I'll see what I can come up with!**


	3. Ransik Rises

**Time now for Episode 3 of 'Milo Murphy's Time Force'! This is where we meet the secondary villains (who were the main villains of the actual 'Power Rangers Time Force' series) - Ransik and Nadira. ROLL IT!**

* * *

Melissa: _Last time on_ _POWER RANGERS TIME FORCE..._

Squire: I've been in contact with a crime boss from the year 3000 - Ransik. He'll help us in destroying the Rangers.

King Derek: Excellent! We'll infuse his monsters with our Pistachion DNA and create the Pistachi-Mutant! They'll be more powerful than ever! Jetara, we have a job for you to do.

Zack: TIME FORCE! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!

Jetara: It'll be my pleasure TO DESTROY YOU! PISTACHIONS, ATTACK!

Milo: TIME FORCE MEGAZORD! MODE RED! YOUR TIME'S UP!

Rangers: POWER RANGERS...TIME FORCE!

* * *

It was just a typical day at the KA-POW! Comic Shop. This was the hideout for the Time Force Rangers. Training had been completed for the day, so the team had plenty of time to goof off.

"With no monsters left on your field, Kris, I'll have Black Luster Soldier attack for game," Milo said as he wrapped up a game of Duel Monsters with Kris.

"Man, I got burned again!"

"You did fine, Kris. I just have better cards. Once all this is over, I'll show you my secret stash."

"Thanks, Milo. Sarah, what's the latest on this crime boss that King Derek is working with?" Kris asked.

"Computer isn't showing much except that he is a mutant from the year 3000 and he has a deep hatred of humanity," Sarah explained. "What's this?" the blonde questioned.

"What is it, Sarah?" Amanda asked.

"This Ransik has special powers...he could be even more powerful than King Derek!"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that Ransik could be a bigger threat than we imagine, Rangers."

* * *

(Chapter 1 has the intro sequence, just add in Ransik and Nadira)

* * *

Episode 3: Ransik Rises

It was a typical Friday night for 4 of the Rangers. Milo and Melissa were on a double date with Zack and Amanda. They had just gotten out of seeing 'Happy Death Day', Milo was covered in Melissa's red lipstick while Zack was covered in Amanda's magenta lipstick.

"Totally forgot that was a teen slasher movie!" Milo said cheerfully, holding Melissa close.

"Same here...you and I were too busy smoochin' our girls, Milo," Zack told his best friend, giving him a fist bump. There's been no Pistachion attacks for a week or so, so our heroes have had time to relax. This is when the group spots Kris, one of the tech advisers of the team, playing a Duel Monsters tournament.

* * *

"I'll play Power Bond, fusing Reactor Dragon, Gadjiltron Dragon, Gear Golem and Gear Wyvern to summon Ancient Gear Chaos Giant with 9000 Attack Points..." Kris began, sending 4 of her Monster Cards from her hand to the discard pile along with her Power Bond card before placing the appropriate monster on the table. "...and Chaos Giant's effect lets me attack all your monsters for piercing damage and game." she finished, shaking her opponent's hand and claiming her prize for winning the tournament - 2 boxes of the latest booster packs and the Link Strike Structure Deck.

"Hey, guys!"

"Hey, Kris!" Milo greeted. "How'd your tournament go?"

"You tell me!" Kris retorted, flashing her booster boxes and new Structure Deck.

"Looks like she won," Zack said.

"Handily, I might add." the quirky teen girl responded. "So, how was your double date, Milo?"

"I think mine and Zack's faces tell the story."

Kris got a good look at Milo and Zack's faces before flashing a thumbs up at Melissa and Amanda to subconsciously say 'Well played, girls.' Then, a warble was heard on Milo's Chrono Morpher.

* * *

"Sara, what's up?"

"Milo, you, Melissa, Amanda, Zack and Kris...head back to KA-POW! Comics right now! We've intercepted a transmission from King Derek's partners!"

"On our way, Sara!" Milo said, turning off his wrist-com. "Sara wants us back at HQ...NOW!"

"LET'S GO!" Everyone said in unison, pushing the center screen of their morphers and flashing back to Ranger HQ. Kris grabbed Milo's backpack, which allowed her to flash back with him.

* * *

Back at the basement of KA-POW! Comics...

Milo and crew flashed in, sans Mort (who was already there). Once there, Sara punched a passcode into the computer.

"We got your call, Sara," Melissa said.

"What's up?" Amanda asked.

"I want you guys to take a look at this video message we got from King Derek's new partners," Sara said, pushing the Enter key on the computer.

* * *

'CITIZENS OF DANVILLE...I AM RANSIK...'

'...AND I AM NADIRA...'

'WE HAVE PARTNERED WITH YOUR RULER, PISTACHION KING DEREK, FOR ONE REASON AND ONE REASON ONLY...'

' **TO DESTROY THOSE BOTHERSOME POWER RANGERS!** '

'UNLESS THEY ARE BROUGHT TO US IN 24 HOURS, WE WILL DESTROY YOUR PRECIOUS CITY. THEN, YOU WILL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO SUBMIT TO OUR RULE!'

'BUT, JUST TO SPEED UP THE PROCESS, WE'RE SENDING FLAMECON IN TO TERRORIZE YOU!'

Ransik and Nadira laughed as Flamecon was put into the Re-Animation chamber, combining his Mutant DNA with the Pistachion DNA before unleashing him on the city, triggering the Pistachion Alarm.

* * *

"We have an attack, Sara!" Wally warned.

"Rangers, find Flamecon and put out his fire!" Sara beamed.

Milo nodded at Sara, then back at his team before flashing his Chrono Morpher. "READY!"

"READY!" Zack, Mort, Amanda and Melissa said, flashing their morphers.

 ** _"TIME FOR, TIME FORCE!"_**

In an instant, Milo and his friends were transformed into Time Force Rangers. Before they could set off, however, Kris had a surprise for them.

"Hold it, you guys! I have a little something for you!" Kris said as she revealed a set of 5 motorcycles corresponding to each Rangers' color. "These are your Vector Cycles. They have GPS, Auto-Pilot and Turbo Boosters to get you anywhere in the blink of an eye," she explained.

"Thanks, Kris!" Milo cheerfully said as he and the others mounted their Vector Cycles and set off. Unknown to the other Rangers, there was one vehicle still being worked on. It wasn't a Vector Cycle, it was a plane capable of traveling through time.

"What's that, Kris?" Wally asked, pointing to the plane.

"That's the TF Eagle. It's a supersonic jet capable of traveling through time and space," Kris explained to Wally and Sara. "Built it myself!"

* * *

Downtown Danville...

The Rangers arrived just in time! Flamecon was terrorizing Downtown Danville, scaring and injuring innocent people!

"TIME FORCE! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST, HOT-HEAD!" Amanda barked, flashing her badge.

"POWER RANGERS?!" Flamecon cowered. "Doesn't matter...I am Flamecon, THE INSTRUMENT OF YOUR DEMISE!", the monster cackled, cracking his whip at the Rangers and conjuring a company of Pistachions. "Pistachions, TO BATTLE!"

"RANGERS, LET'S ROLL!" Milo barked as he and his crew tapped the buttons on their Chrono Morphers, unleashing their weapons.

"V-1!"

"CHRONO-SABER BLUE!"

"CRHONO-SABER GREEN!"

"V-4!"

"V-5!"

Through the use of their Chrono-Sabers, Zack and Mort quickly cleared out most of the Pistachion soldiers, while Milo, Amanda and Melissa eliminated the rest with their V-Weapons.

"They say it's not wise to upset the apple cart..." Milo began.

"However, nobody says we can't upset the pistachio carts!" Melissa retorted.

"So that's what we'll do!" Amanda said as the trio blasted away.

"TRIPLE VORTEX BLAST!"

"TIME STRIKE!"

With a combination of the Vortex Blasters and a pair of Time Strikes from Zack and Mort, the Rangers cleared out the Pistachions and severely injured Flamecon.

"Let's combine and conquer! VORTEX BLASTER!"

On Milo's call, the Rangers combined their V-Weapons to form the powerful Vortex Blaster.

"We have target lock..." Mort confirmed.

"FIRE NOW!" Milo commanded, launching a series of blasts from the Vortex Blaster, sending Flamecon to the ground...but not before his Hybrid DNA was exposed.

"HIS HYBRID DNA'S BEEN EXPOSED!" Melissa freaked.

* * *

Over at King Derek's castle...

'Now, Rangers...get set to face a Mega-Monster...' King Derek thought to himself as Flamecon grew to 50 feet tall.

* * *

Back in Downtown Danville...

"Cavendish, Dakota, SEND THE TIME FORCE MEGAZORD!" Milo said into his Chrono-Morpher.

"You got it, Murphy!" Dakota answered.

"TIME FLYERS ONLINE!" Cavendish continued.

"Roger that, guys! DEPLOY TIME JET!"

The Time Jet appeared instantly, delivering the Rangers to the Megazord in its Jet Mode.

"Engage Cyclone Defense!" Melissa commanded as the Jet Mode Megazord spun around, creating a cyclone that damaged Flamecon.

"Let's break it down, guys! TIME FORCE MEGAZORD! MODE BLUE!" Milo said, shifting the Megazord to Mode Blue. "TIME JET, ONLINE!"

The Time Jet transformed into a blaster and charged up a pair of cryogenic blasts aimed at Flamecon.

"FIRE!"

On that order, Time Force Megazord Mode Blue fired its blaster and Flamecon, destroying him.

"YOUR TIME'S UP!" Melissa said as Flamecon was eliminated.

* * *

Back in the basement of KA-POW! Comics...

"Another successful mission, Rangers!" Sara cheered.

"Thank you, Sara," Melissa said.

"Sara, a word, if you will..." Wally said, gesturing to Sara.

"Wally, what is it?"

"We've just triangulated the location...of the Quantum Control Box," Wally said to Sara...and enthralling Kris.

* * *

 **Power Rangers created by**

 **HAIM SABAN**

 **Milo Murphy's Law created by**

 **DAN POVENMIRE**

 **JEFF 'SWAMPY' MARSH**

* * *

 **So...the Quantum Control Box has been located. Question is...who will the Quantum Ranger be? Who do you think will end up being the Quantum Ranger?**


	4. Chase Into Prehistory

**So...last episode was part 1 of the story arc surrounding who the Quantum Ranger is. Now here's Part 2 of the Quantum Ranger arc, which will also be Part 1 of a new arc - the Psycho Ranger arc! ROLL IT!**

* * *

Mort: _Previously on POWER RANGERS TIME FORCE..._

Ransik: CITIZENS OF DANVILLE, I AM RANSIK!

Nadira: AND I AM NADIRA!

Ransik: WE'VE TEAMED UP WITH PISTACHION KING DEREK...

Ransik and Nadira: ...TO DESTROY THOSE BOTHERSOME POWER RANGERS!

Sara: Ransik could be a bigger threat than we imagine, Rangers.

Wally: We've triangulated the location...of the Quantum Control Box.

* * *

Picking up where we left off last episode, Wally had just told Sara and the Rangers that the Quantum Control Box had been located.

"What's the Quantum Control Box?" Amanda asked. That's when Cavendish and Dakota appeared.

"The Quantum Control Box is a powerful artifact, Amanda..." Cavendish started.

"You see, Rangers...when Time Force was first experimenting with time travel, they sent 2 powerful items into a time portal - the Quantasaurus Rex and the Quantum Control Box that contains the morpher that controls the Q-Rex. But something went wrong...the Q-Rex and the Control Box got separated and were lost in time," Dakota finished.

"We now believe that the Q-Rex and Quantum Control Box are hidden somewhere in the Cretaceous Era - 200 million years in the past," Cavendish added.

Milo smiled. "Perfect! I'll go with Kris to search for the Q-Rex and Quantum Control Box! Melissa, you lead the team in my place and be ready for the next attack!"

Kris was hesitant to have Milo tag along with her for this mission. "OH NO! I'm not letting the walking disaster area go 200 years back in time with me!"

But Sara put all that to rest. "Kris, we might not have a choice. After all, Milo is the Red Ranger. He's the most skilled fighter out of all of us. He got through yesterday's training course in the fastest time. I think my brother will prove to be a valuable partner to you."

Kris threw her hands in the air, knowing that she was beat. "Fine. If Milo and I are going back in time to find the Q-Rex and the Control Box, we might as well take this Power Detector that Wally made. It locks on to anything with ties to the Morphin' Grid."

"Well, let's not waste any more time!" Wally beamed. "King Derek and his goons could be going after the Q-Rex and the Control Box, too! If they get their paws on them, the entire universe will fall to his tyranny!"

Sara turned to Milo and Kris. "Kris, Milo...the TF Eagle is waiting for you. Melissa - fire up the portal. Destination: 200 million BC," the blonde commanded.

Melissa input the coordinates and hit the 'Start' button as Kris and Milo entered the TF Eagle. "Launching in 5...4...3...2...1!"

The ginger pulled down the handle, activating the time portal. In response, Kris started up the TF Eagle and flew off with Milo to 200 million BC.

"Good luck, guys..." Zack said.

* * *

(Chapter 1 has intro sequence; again, just add Ransik and Nadira)

* * *

Episode 4: Chase Into Prehistory

We pick things up at the palace of King Derek. He looks over the Tri-State Area, seeing how bleak things look under his rule...just how he likes it. He's soon disturbed by a hologram transmission by Ransik.

"DEREK, YOU FUNGAL FAILURE!" Ransik screamed, startling the Pistachion King.

"Ransik! I wasn't expecting a call from you," King Derek freaked.

"Never mind that! What's the latest on those Power Rangers?"

"Ah yes...well, it appears they've located something called the Quantum Control Box and they've sent the Red Ranger to retrieve it..." King Derek started before being interrupted.

"WHAT?! THE QUANTUM CONTROL BOX?! If the Rangers get their hands on that, they can unlock the Q-Rex and we're doomed!"

"Which is why we're gonna get it first! I'm sending Fearog now!" King Derek notified Ransik as he put a gecko-like monster through the re-animation chamber and sent him through the time portal to 200 million BC.

"What about the other 4 Rangers?"

"I've got a monster for them...I'll send Samurhive!" King Derek told Ransik, putting a samurai/bee hybrid monster through the re-animation chamber.

"Perfect...DO. NOT. FAIL. ME!" Ransik warned.

When Samurhive left the palace, he began to cause destruction throughout the Tri-State Area. This set off the Pistachion Alert Signal in Sara's room.

* * *

(Murphy house - Sara's room)

"OH NO! The Pistachion Alert Signal!" Sara freaked. This caused alarm from her parents - Martin and Brigette Murphy.

"Sara, what's wrong?" Brigette asked.

"Why the rush, dear?" Martin added, worried.

"Uh...uh...nothing you should be concerned about. I gotta run!" Sara lied, rushing out to KA-POW! Comics.

"Something's weird, Martin..." Brigette told her husband.

"I agree. Something tells me that Sara's one of those Power Rangers we keep hearing about," Martin deduced.

* * *

Back at KA-POW! Comics...

"We heard the Pistachion Alert!" Melissa said, bursting through the doors with the rest of the team in tow.

"What's the sitch, guys?" Amanda asked.

"We have an attack near Danville High!" Wally warned as a video of Samurhive appeared on screen.

"What is that thing?" Mort questioned, looking at the screen.

"Looks totally nasty if you ask me!" Zack freaked.

"Whatever it is, it's going down!" Melissa beamed as she, Amanda, Zack and Mort pushed a button on their Chrono-Morphers to zap them to Danville High, where the attack was taking place.

* * *

Meanwhile, 200 million years in the past...

...Milo and Kris were on a search for the Quantum Control Box and the Q-Rex.

"Hold it, Milo! I'm picking up a signal on my tracking device!" Kris alerted Milo, pointing her device in a westward direction, towards a series of caves. "There..." she began. "...is where the Control Box is."

"Quantum Control Box, you're as good as ours!" Milo said before they were intercepted by Fearog.

"You'll have to get through me first!"

"Who are you?" Kris asked.

"My business is with your Red Ranger, Little Miss Goth Punk!" Fearog retorted.

"You want me? BRING IT ON!" Milo shouted, raising his Chrono-Morpher.

 ** _"TIME FOR, TIME FORCE!"_**

Instantly, Milo morphed into the Red Time Force Ranger and was ready to fight Fearog, his Cyclo-Bots and his Pistachions when...

"WAIT! MILO!" Kris called out, pulling a yellow case out of the TF Eagle and tossing it to Milo. "CATCH!"

Milo caught the case, opening it to reveal a bright orange 2 piece blaster. Milo quickly assembles it and inserts his Chrono-Saber.

"Sara wanted you to have this. She developed it herself - it's called the Electro Booster."

'SWEET!' Milo thought as he faced down the Pistachions and Cyclo-Bots, making quick work of them with a rapid fire flurry of laser blasts from his new weapon. The Cyclo-Bots and Pistachions exploded, leaving Milo up against Fearog, just as he planned.

"You may have beaten the footsoldiers, but you're still no match for me!" Fearog taunted, launching an electric blast from his palms, which was deflected by Milo's Chrono-Saber.

"I've had enough of you!" Milo said, glaring at Fearog. He glided his hand along his Chrono-Saber, causing it to glow red...

"SUPER TIME STRIKE!"

Milo held his Chrono-Saber at the 12:00 position before swooping down and making a clean center cut on Fearog, destroying him.

* * *

At King Derek's palace...

"WHAT?!" King Derek screamed. "THAT PESKY RED RANGER TOOK OUT FEAROG WITHOUT BREAKING A SWEAT! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, RED RANGER! I SWEAR IT!"

* * *

Back with Milo and Kris...

"POWER DOWN!" Milo called out, pushing the center button of his morpher, returning to his civilian form. "That was all too easy..." the jinxed boy added as he took out his Chrono Blaster and fired it at the ground, revealing the Quantum Control Box. "The Control Box is ours!"

"AWESOME! Let's get this back home on the double!" Kris ordered, summoning the TF Eagle and motioning for Milo to join her. Milo jumped aboard and the duo flew back, Quantum Control Box now in their possession, to 2017.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Danville - year 2017...

Samurhive was wreaking havoc near Danville High, causing mass hysteria, when...

...Melissa and the Time Force Rangers showed up!

"TIME FORCE! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST, SAMURHIVE!" Mort called out, flashing his Time Force badge.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE, RANGERS!" Samurhive taunted. "PISTACHIONS! CYCLO-BOTS! TO BATTLE!"

Immediately, a company of Pistachion soldiers appeared. They were joined by gold-plated cyborgs resembling the cyclops - the Cyclo-Bots.

"Guys, READY?" Melissa asked, raising her Chrono-Morpher. Zack, Amanda and Mort responded by raising their own Chrono Morphers.

 _ **"TIME FOR, TIME FORCE!"**_

Just like that, Melissa, Zack, Amanda and Mort transformed into Power Rangers.

"TIME FORCE BLUE!"

"TIME FORCE GREEN!"

"TIME FORCE YELLOW!"

"TIME FORCE PINK!"

 _ **"POWER RANGERS...TIME FORCE!"**_

"ATTACK!" Samurhive commanded. The Cyclo-Bots and Pistachions launched lasers from their blades and palms, respectively. But they were countered by the Rangers' Chrono Blasters. With the footsoldiers on the ground, it was time for the Rangers to call on their weapons.

"V-2!"

"CHRONO-SABER GREEN!"

"V-4!"

"V-5!"

With their weaponry, the Rangers easily cleared out the Cyclo-Bots and Pistachions. However, Samurhive was a different story. He overwhelmed the Rangers with a swarm of insects that de-morphed the Rangers.

"YOU'RE WORTHLESS WITHOUT YOUR RED RANGER!" Samurhive taunted. Just then, a time portal opened and out of it came the TF Eagle. Standing on the wing of the Eagle was Milo, who subsequently jumped off it.

 _ **"TIME FOR, TIME FORCE!"**_

Milo morphed as he backflipped off the TF Eagle, landing right in front of Samurhive. He took out his Electro Booster and aimed it at the monster...

"ELECTRO BOOSTER, FULL POWER! FIRE!"

DIRECT HIT! SAMURHIVE IS DOWN! But...not before his Hybrid DNA is exposed. The other 4 Rangers get up and morph as Samurhive grows...just in time to call on the Megazord!

"TIME FORCE MEGAZORD! JET MODE!" Amanda calls out, summoning the Megazord in its Jet Mode. The Rangers then jump aboard and take their respective positions.

"CYCLONE DEFENSE!"

On that command, the Jet Mode Megazord created a twister that weakened Samurhive. It was time to create what would hopefully be the instrument of Samurhive's destruction.

"TIME FORCE MEGAZORD! MODE RED!" Amanda called out.

The Jet Mode Megazord split, then rebuilt itself into Time Force Megazord Mode Red. However, before it could even get an attack off, Samurhive launched a swarm of bees and a lightning blast from his palms, knocking the Megazord to the ground.

* * *

With Kris, Wally and Sara at KA-POW! Comics...

"NO! The Rangers can't take much more of this!" Wally flipped out.

"What are we gonna do here?" Kris asked as she set the Quantum Control Box on the Command Center's control panel.

Before Sara could get a word in, a solar eclipse occurred in the sky. But it was no ordinary solar eclipse. The moon was actually a time portal and out of it came an aircraft...which transformed into a Zord with blue energy swords! This new Zord slashed away at Samurhive, knocking him to the ground.

"Do we have a record on this Zord?" Kris asked Sara.

"Time Shadow?" Sara questioned. "I have no idea what that is, but I better signal the Rangers!"

* * *

Inside the Time Force Megazord Mode Red, a warble is heard from Milo's morpher.

"Milo!" Sarah called out. "There's a new Zord out there with you called the Time Shadow and apparently, it can merge with your Megazord to form the Shadow Force Megazord!"

"It can?" Milo asked, surprised. "Well, let's do it! SHADOW FORCE MEGAZORD! MODE RED!" Milo called out.

On that command, the Mode Red Megazord jumped into the Time Shadow Winger, combining with it to become Shadow Force Megazord Mode Red.

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" Samurhive shouted as the Shadow Force Megazord landed and extended an arm out, taunting the monster and telling him to 'BRING IT!'

Falling for the taunt, Samurhive launched the same attack that crippled the Time Force Megazord, but to no effect.

"Is that all you got, Samurhive?" Milo taunted. "LASER NETS!" the jinxed Red Ranger called out as the Megazord launched a series of nets at Samurhive, trapping him. He then pulled the sword controller out of the cockpit. "SHADOW FORCE MEGAZORD SABER!" he called out, moving the controller in a circular motion, forming a clock and causing the saber part of the controller to glow blue.

"BLIZZARD SLASH!"

The Shadow Force Megazord slashed away at Samurhive, cutting the nets and destroying him.

"YOUR TIME'S UP!" Zack said as Samurhive exploded, to which Milo added...

"IF YOU'RE ON THE SIDE OF EVIL, SAY GOODBYE!"

* * *

At King Derek's Palace...

"NOOOOOO!" King Derek screamed. "Another monster gone! Those Power Rangers are getting on my vines!"

"What are you gonna do, your majesty?" his squire asked.

"It's time to bring back the Rangers' evil counterparts...the PSYCHO RANGERS!"

* * *

Returning to KA-POW Comics...

"Any news on the Control Box?" Milo asked.

"Wally's still looking into it. So far, the only clue we've gotten is that when the morpher inside is needed, the person who most needs to activate it, will," Sara told the team.

"What does that even mean, Sara?" Zack asked.

"It means that in a time of great peril, whoever needs to morph using that device will have it," Mort explained.

"Exactly, Mort. We'll just have to wait to find out who the Quantum Ranger will be..."

* * *

 **'Milo Murphy's Law' created by**

 **DAN POVENMIRE**

 **and**

 **JEFF 'SWAMPY' MARSH**

* * *

 **'Power Rangers' created by**

 **HAIM SABAN**

* * *

 **Oh boy...a cryptic riddle AND evil Power Rangers? WHAT'S NEXT?! You'll just have to wait to find out now! STAY TUNED, RANGERS!**


	5. Going Psycho

**I'M BACK WITH MORE TIME FORCE! In this episode...some old Ranger foes make their reappearance. Of course, we do have a monster fight to get out of the way and there's gonna be another clue as to who the Quantum Ranger may...or may not be. HERE WE GO!**

* * *

Milo: _Previously on POWER RANGERS TIME FORCE..._

Cavendish: The Quantum Control Box is a powerful artifact...

Dakota: When Time Force was first experimenting with time travel, the Q-Rex and Quantum Control Box got separated and were lost in time.

Sara: Melissa, fire up the portal. Destination: 200 million BC.

Kris: MILO! CATCH! Sara developed it herself, it's called the Electro Booster!

Milo: ELECTRO BOOSTER, FULL POWER! FIRE! IF YOU'RE ON THE SIDE OF EVIL, SAY GOODBYE!

King Derek: It's time to bring back the Psycho Rangers...

* * *

We're back at KA-POW! Comics, hangout and secret headquarters of the Time Force Power Rangers. Another training session has been completed and our team of heroes is just horsing around, waiting for the next attack. Meanwhile, Sara, Wally and Kris are analyzing the Quantum Control Box.

"Anything yet, Sara?" Milo asked.

"You're not gonna believe this, Rangers..." Sara began. "But the Control Box seemed to react whenever Wally, Kris or myself touched it."

"It appears to be choosing who it wants to obtain the Quantum Morpher," Wally deduced.

"So the Quantum Ranger could be either me, Sara or Wally," Kris added.

"I see, Kris...so whoever the Control Box reacts the most to when it's needed gets the Morpher," Melissa analyzed.

"Correct, Melissa," Sara confirmed. "Of course, we won't know until we're in need of its powers, so it's of no concern to you guys right now. You guys just sit tight for the next attack."

"Whenever that may be," Zack scoffed. There hadn't been an attack in 2 weeks. Everyone thought King Derek had given up. On the contrary, the Pistachion King and his so-called 'partner', Ransik, had other ideas.

* * *

(intro's in chapter 1, just add Ransik and Nadira)

* * *

Episode 5: Going Psycho

We shift to the Pistachion Palace at the former Danville City Hall...

"Your majesty, Ransik is on the holo-imager for you," King Derek's squire informed.

"Patch him through," King Derek commanded.

"Right away, sire."

King Derek's holo-imager was activated and on it was none other than future mutant crime boss Ransik.

"So, you fungal buffoon...what's this I'm hearing about you bringing back the Psycho Rangers?" Ransik questioned.

"I have the data disks in my hand, Ransik..." King Derek said, holding 5 data disks in his hand. "Trakeena was a fool to leave them out in the open!"

"Her loss...our gain," Ransik taunted. "Now what of this monster - Fatcatfish?"

"Ah yes, before I bring on the Psychos, I have another monster to bring out. If he fails, the Psycho Rangers come out."

"Excellent. Send Fatcatfish out on Danville post-haste," Ransik ordered.

"It shall be done...but in 1965!" King Derek said as Fatcatfish was reanimated and put through the time portal.

"Ransik out."

'Soon, Rangers...you will meet your downfall and this entire universe will bow to me!' King Derek thought.

* * *

Over at Melissa's house...

...Melissa was struggling with her feelings towards Milo.

"Milo, I know you're our Red Ranger and I know we're giving our all to save the world from the Pistachions...but what if you don't come back from one of our missions? What if King Derek captures you, or worse? What if I never get to tell you how I really feel about you...how much I love you, Milo Murphy!" Melissa said to herself as the Pistachion Alert Signal blared.

"THE PISTACHION ALERT SIGNAL! WE HAVE TROUBLE!" Melissa called out, jumping out of a window in her room and pressing a button on her morpher. "VECTOR-CYCLE, ONLINE!"

Her Vector-Cycle appeared and she zoomed away to headquarters to meet up with the other Rangers.

* * *

Over at KA-POW! Comics...

...the Rangers had arrived to worried looks on Sara, Kris and Wally's faces.

"What's the sitch, guys?" Amanda asked.

"We've received a distress signal from Orton Mahlson in 1965," Wally said as Kris played the message on screen.

'Rangers, we need your help! Those nutty nutjobs sent a fishy freak to Balsawood Studios! He's terrorizing the place as we speak! We need you to take this guy down...NOW!'

The message ended and the Rangers were shocked. How did King Derek send a monster back in time 50 years? There was no time to think about it now. It was time for action!

"Rangers, take the Megazord in Jet Mode. It has the best chance of getting there," Kris said.

"We're on it!" Zack beamed as the Rangers piled into the Jet Mode Megazord and the time portal activated.

"Setting time target to 1965..." Sara began. "Launching in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...LAUNCH!" the blonde called out, launching the Megazord through time, landing it just outside Balsawood Studios in 1965, before returning it to 2175.

* * *

"Rangers! Just in time!" Orton celebrated.

"Orton, where's the monster?" Mort asked. Orton pointed to his right where a green, catfish-like monster was rampaging the lot.

"Time for us to go to work!" Amanda chimed.

"Ready!" Milo declared, raising his morpher. The others soon followed suit.

 _ **"TIME FOR, TIME FORCE!"**_

With that call, Milo, Zack, Mort, Amanda and Melissa became Time Force Power Rangers.

"POWER RANGERS?!" Fatcatfish cowered.

"That's right!" Zack beamed. "TIME FORCE! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST, FISH-FACE!" Zack called out, flashing his badge.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE, TIME FORCE!" The monster taunted. "Cyclo-bots! Pistachions! ATTACK!"

"Rangers, CHARGE!" Milo commanded, sending he and his team into battle against the footsoldiers, and the Rangers were quick to call on their weapons.

"V-1!"

"CHRONO-SABER BLUE!"

"CHRONO-SABER GREEN!"

"CHRONO-SABER YELLOW!"

"V-5!"

Once the weapons appeared, all it took was a series of Time Strikes from Zack, Mort and Amanda along laser blasts from Milo and Melissa's Vector Blasters to dispatch the footsoldiers.

* * *

"Nowhere left to run now, Fatcatfish!" Milo said. "Let's combine and conquer, team!"

The Rangers proceeded to combine their Vector Blasters into the powerful Vortex Cannon.

"Locked on...FIRE!"

A series of 5 blasts were fired from the Vortex Cannon...DIRECT HIT! Fatcatfish is down! However...

"His Hybrid DNA!" Amanda freaked. "That means..."

"Mega-Monster," Milo finished as Fatcatfish grew to 50 feet tall. Milo then pushed the sides of his Chrono Morpher. "Cavendish, Dakota, SEND THE TIME FORCE MEGAZORD!"

"You got it, Murphy! The Megazord's on its way!" Dakota confirmed.

"Time Shadow is also en route!" Cavendish added.

* * *

The Time Force Megazord arrived in Jet Mode while a solar eclipse appeared, revealing a time portal and heralding the arrival of the Time Shadow.

"SHADOW FORCE MEGAZORD! MODE RED!" Mort called out.

The Megazord soon split from Jet Mode and entered its Red Mode before jumping into the Time Shadow to create the Shadow Force Megazord - Mode Red.

"UNBELIEVABLE!" Fatcatfish cried.

"You got nothin' on us, Fatcatfish!" Milo fired back. "LASER NETS!"

On command, the Megazord launched laser nets at Fatcatfish, trapping him.

"Now let's go to Mode Blue!" the jinxed boy called, causing the Megazord to split. The Time Force Megazord went into Mode Blue before jumping into the Time Shadow, forming Shadow Force Megazord - Mode Blue.

"SHADOW FORCE MEGAZORD! MODE BLUE! ONLINE!"

Milo then took out his control rod, which then turned into an energy sword.

"SHADOW FORCE MEGAZORD SABER!"

A clock appeared in front of the Megazord, which shot the numbers at Fatcatfish, further trapping him.

"TIME TARGET!" Milo called out, pointing the saber as if it were a laser blaster. The Megazord did the same, launching an energy blast at Fatcatfish, freezing him.

"YOUR TIME'S UP!" Mort said as Fatcatfish was destroyed.

* * *

With Fatcatfish out of the way, the Rangers bid farewell to Orton before returning home to 2017 and to headquarters, where they were greeted by Sara.

"Well, Rangers...another monster bites the dust," Sara said.

"King Derek has got to be fuming right about now!" Mort told Sara.

* * *

Sure enough...he was right. Back at King Derek's palace...

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRGH! THAT'S ENOUGH!" King Derek bellowed as he inserted the data disks into the re-animator. Within minutes, 5 cyborgs in beetle-like armor appeared.

"Psycho Rangers...reporting for duty, your majesty."

* * *

 **Power Rangers created by**

 **HAIM SABAN**

* * *

 **Milo Murphy's Law created by**

 **DAN POVENMIRE**

 **JEFF 'SWAMPY' MARSH**

* * *

 **Here it comes! Up next...THE PYSCHO RANGERS ARRIVE!**


	6. The Psychos Arrive!

**Episode 6 of 'Time Force' is here AT LAST! The Psycho Rangers and the Power Rangers are about to clash and by the end of this arc, only one team will survive! ROLL IT!**

* * *

Sara: _Last Time on POWER RANGERS TIME FORCE..._

Ransik: What's this I'm hearing about you bringing back the Psycho Rangers?

Derek: I have the data disks in my hand...Trakeena was a fool to leave them out in the open!

Ransik: Her loss...OUR GAIN!

Orton: Those nutty nutjobs sent a fishy freak to Balsawood Studios!

Sara: Setting time target to 1965...

Derek: ARRRRGGGHHHH! THAT'S ENOUGH!

?: Psycho Rangers...reporting for duty, your majesty.

* * *

We begin in Pistachion King Derek's palace. Another monster attack wasted. Another monster - gone. The Rangers were still a thorn in his side. Now he had brought back a former foe of the Power Rangers.

"What is our mission, sire?" one of the Psycho Rangers asked.

"I need you to bring down your goody-two-shoes counterparts. I want them brought to me so I can personally kill them myself," King Derek requested.

"We will not fail, master..." another one of the Psycho Rangers said as they vanished.

"Soon, Power Rangers...you will meet your demise and I will control the entire universe!" King Derek bellowed, laughing evilly.

* * *

(intro's in chapter 1, just add Ransik and Nadira)

* * *

Episode 6: Attack of the Psycho Rangers

 **Special Guest Stars:**

 **JASON FAUNT as Psycho Red**

 **MICHAEL COPON as Psycho Blue**

 **KEVIN KLIENBERG as Psycho Green**

 **DEBORAH ESTELLE PHILIPS as Psycho Yellow**

 **ERIN CAHILL as Psycho Pink**

* * *

We're in downtown Danville as the Rangers are taking on a soldier-like mutant known as Izout.

"TIME STRIKE RED!" Milo calls out as he forms his arms in the 6:00 position, unleashing a slew of slashes at Izout, destroying him. However...

"AYE! His Hybrid DNA's been exposed!" Amanda called out as Izout grew to his Mega-Monster form.

"Sounds like that's my cue!" Sara chimed in through Milo's communicator. "The Megazord and Time Shadow are on their way!"

A time portal soon appeared, revealing the Time Flyers and the Time Shadow Flyer. The Rangers climbed aboard the Time Jet, which delivered them to their respective Time Flyer.

"SHADOW FORCE MEGAZORD! MODE BLUE!" Milo called out as the Time Flyers and Time Shadow combined to form the Mode Blue Shadow Force Megazord.

"MEGAZORD TIME TARGET!" Mort called out. A clock face appeared in front of the Megazord as Mort pulled out his command rod, which formed the blaster end of the saber. The Megazord fired the numbers of the clock, encircling Izout and trapping him, leaving him helpless to defend against the finishing move.

"TIME BLAST!"

The Shadow Force Mode Blue Megazord launched a laser blast at Izout, causing an explosion which signified the mutant's destruction.

"YOUR TIME'S UP!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at King Derek's palace...

"Excellent. All is going according to plan," King Derek mused. "Now, are you all clear on the plan?"

"Yes, my liege," Psycho Red confirmed.

The plan was that King Derek would send a monster to cause destruction to Danville. Then, the Psycho Rangers would go in disguised as the Power Rangers to confront the monster in an effort to lure the actual Rangers into a trap and fight them. Once the Psychos and the real Rangers are embroiled in combat, the Psychos would use their powers to gain the Rangers' combat knowledge and be able to predict their next move. The monster that King Derek sent out was an insect-like chef demon known as Chef Bug.

* * *

This triggered the Pistachion Alert Signals at the homes of our heroes, summoning them to KA-POW Comics for their mission briefing.

"Rangers, we have trouble!" Wally warned.

"King Derek's sent another monster out on the city..." Sara added. "Kris, bring up the visual."

"On it, Sara!"

On screen, it showed Chef Bug attacking the city and the citizens of Danville running in panic. There was also something on the screen that caught everyone by surprise. It was...THE POWER RANGERS!

"That can't be right, Sara!" Milo told his sister.

"We're the Rangers and in case you're blind...WE'RE RIGHT HERE!" Melissa chimed in.

"Something's definitely amiss here. Rangers, go check it out," Kris suggested to the team.

"We're on it!" Milo confirmed.

 _ **"TIME FOR, TIME FORCE!"**_

* * *

After morphing, Milo and his friends set off on their Vector Cycles to downtown Danville in search of the monster. However, when they got there, Chef Bug was nowhere in sight.

"This is too freaky, you guys!" Mort freaked.

"I concur, Mort. Something's fishy...and not the good kind," Amanda added.

Just then, a quintet wearing the same outfits as the Rangers appeared.

"MORE POWER RANGERS?!" Milo, Melissa, Zack, Mort and Amanda called out.

"I don't think so, guys. They don't look like any Power Rangers I've ever seen," Milo assessed as one of the Rangers gave an evil laugh.

"We're not Power Rangers..." the copycat Red Ranger said.

"Just who are you?" Melissa asked.

"You'll find out soon enough..."

The copycats de-morphed to reveal their true forms - 5 cyborgs with beetle-like armor.

"We're the Psycho Rangers!" Psycho Red introduced.

"We're faster than you..." Psycho Green said.

"...smarter than you..." Psycho Blue added.

"...stronger than you..." Psycho Yellow interjected.

"But we're EVIL!" Psycho Pink exclaimed.

"PSYCHO RED!"

"PSYCHO BLUE!"

"PSYCHO GREEN!"

"PSYCHO YELLOW!"

"PSYCHO PINK!"

* * *

"Now we'll show you what a Psycho Ranger can do!" Psycho Red challenged.

"BRING IT ON!" Milo called out as he and his team charged into battle against the Psychos. Milo's team didn't stand a chance as the Psychos were quicker and stronger than the Rangers in every way. As the Psychos gained the Rangers' knowledge, the TF Eagle flew in, blasting lasers at the Psychos, knocking them back.

Out of the TF Eagle came a new Ranger. This new Ranger was in a dark red suit with a matching skirt. The triangle visor on her helmet looked like it had fangs, which matched the triangle on her suit.

"Another Ranger?" Amanda asked.

"She's on our side, though..." Zack said.

"I sure hope so, Zack!" Mort added.

This new Ranger said nothing. She just took out her blaster - the Quantum Defender and started blasting away at the Psychos, then she used Blade Mode to weaken Psycho Red before finally defeating him with Freeze-Strike Mode. With Psycho Red defeated, the remaining Psychos had no choice but to retreat and with the Psychos gone for now, the new Ranger jumped back into the TF Eagle and flew off.

"Who was that Ranger?" Melissa asked.

"I'm not sure, but we would've been toast had she not showed up!" Milo said, relieved that the battle was over...for now, at least.

* * *

Back at King Derek's palace, the Pistachion King was fumed.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS THAT DISPLAY?!" Derek barked.

"A thousand pardons, your majesty. A sixth Ranger showed up and destroyed Psycho Red without breaking a sweat!" Psycho Green told King Derek.

"A sixth Ranger, huh?" King Derek asked before calling his mutant partner in crime. "Ransik...the Quantum Ranger has surfaced."

* * *

We return to KA-POW! Comics, where the Rangers are recovering after nearly being trounced by the Psychos. Had it not been for the arrival of the Quantum Ranger, our heroes would've been destroyed for sure!

"Sara, what's with these Psycho Rangers?" Milo asked his sister.

"I'm not sure. King Derek must've sent them to try and destroy you," Sara told her little brother.

"We're lucky that this new Ranger showed up when they did! That was too close a call!" Melissa said to the group.

"Agreed!" Amanda added.

"By the way, who was that mystery Ranger that saved us?" Zack asked. Kris, on the other hand...she just whistled, (faking) knowing nothing of the appearance of this mystery Ranger.

* * *

 **Power Rangers created by**

 **HAIM SABAN**

* * *

 **Milo Murphy's Law created by**

 **DAN POVENMIRE**

 **JEFF 'SWAMPY' MARSH**

* * *

 **The Quantum Ranger has arrived! But are they friend or foe? Find out next time, Rangers!**


End file.
